


Intro to Relationships and Communication Theory

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Drabble, F/M, Talking about relationships (sort of), VCR Maintenance and Educational Publishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel can see all of Abed--the insanity, the honesty, and the deflection--and all she wants is to know more. She's not going to run away screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Relationships and Communication Theory

“Abed Nadir, I am dating you with the full knowledge that you plunged an entire college campus into a violent game of the Floor is Lava. You’re not going to scare me off.”

Rachel can almost see Abed filing the moment away to dissect later. She’s gotten used to allowing meaningful conversations to stretch over the course of days or longer, allowing Abed time to process new information and formulate his response. 

He fixes her with a borrowed, dashing smile, “That’s not the only time I’ve caused campus-wide chaos at Greendale.”

Rachel raises a challenging eyebrow, hoping for a story.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I am generally a slash shipper, Rachel and Abed are more than kind of perfect together. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism welcome.


End file.
